


Лампочка

by elkleeeah



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, I'm not really sure, Out of Character, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkleeeah/pseuds/elkleeeah
Summary: Нико держит маленькое солнышко.





	Лампочка

**Author's Note:**

> [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5890207)
> 
> моему солнцу  
> не сломись, пожалуйста, выдержи
> 
> ещё одна маленькая нужность. смятое, смазанное, за сутки написанное — под шквалом эмоций от обеих концовок за раз

Нико бежит. Нико не смотрит назад. Не оглядывается.

_— Мессия? Я ожидала кого-то постарше._

_В искусственных глазах робота блеснул жёлтый огонёчек, в голосе — скрываемый интерес._

_— Но я вовсе не ребёнок! Мама теперь отпускает меня гулять по полю в одиночку, — Нико ещё не знает, как грустно это звучит, сколько тоски и боли во фразе этой._

_— Пророчество под стать Спасителю… Такое же смешное, — бурчит под нос Сильвер, чтобы до Нико эти слова не донеслись. — В шахматы играть умеешь?_

_— Угу! — гордо кивает Нико, а свет лампочки танцует на взъерошенных волосах._

Нико держит в руках крошечное солнышко — искрящийся мирок, тёплое витиеватое переплетение вольфрама и стекла. Лампочка греет лапки через ткань чересчур длинных рукавов.

Нико освещает себе дорогу, как Данко, заглядывает в самые дальние уголочки неизвестного мира. Всё, чтобы другим помочь желание жить отыскать, чтобы миру краски вернуть. Нико солнышко от сердца отрывает и согревает обессиленную Мейз.

_— Берегись воды. Руины стали почти не пригодны для жизни… — в голосе Каламуса нотки скорби, непонятной и чужой, совсем не подходящей к их радостной встрече._

_— Но всё не так плохо! — кричит из-за его спины Алула и взмахивает крыльями. — С нами Спаситель, а значит, скоро жизнь наладится. Солнце высушит вредную воду!_

_— Да-а, наверное, ты права, — тянет брат и вслед за сестрой параллельно проводит крылом в воздухе, очерчивает линию._

_— Угу! — Нико ближе к себе жмёт лампочку и до макушечки надеждой и решимостью наполняется._

Нико смотрит прямо на Бога, в самую душу заглядывает, с немым вопросом в стеклянных глазах: «Скоро ли домой?» — и держит бережно веру и мечты всех созданий.

Солнышко это такое необходимое каждому живому существу в помрачневшей реальности. Их мир крошится, разваливается. Личный лучик надежды со всех ног бежит в башню, сквозь окна и черноту. Только фосфором светятся три маленьких звёздочки в кармане, подаренные друзьями, да кошачьи глаза сияют пугающе.

_— Кип, Сильвер мне говорила… Даже если я верну Солнце в Башню, этот мир не протянет долго. Это правда?_

_— Сильвер… Очень хочется верить, что она не права, но в конце концов, любой мир исчезает. Видимо, скоро настанет час нашего, — Кип отводит беспокойный взгляд, виновато смотрит в пол и не договаривает: «Или настал давно». Жёлтые лучики пляшут на линзах её очков. О Сильвер ей говорить не нравится._

_— Я понимаю… Не расстраивайся, появится новый мир, обязательно. Ты любишь Солнце? — по-детски наивно протягивает Нико лампочку учёной._

_— Люблю._

_— Тогда я побегу и скорее верну его на место._

_— Береги себя! Обязательно приходи ко мне, если нужна помощь, — Кип окрикивает Нико у выхода и улыбается заботливо, как мама улыбалась._

_— Угу! — Нико постарается, Нико всё возможное сделает и переберётся по тонкому канату через бездну страхов, балансируя солнечным огоньком._

Глаза Нико поблёскивают фосфорически, светятся интересом и детской пытливостью. Они жёлтым светом отражаются в полированном корпусе Сильвер, похожем на рыцарские доспехи. Они изучают полускрытое лицо Алулы, когда та в трепетном восхищении заглядывает в их глубину. Они быстро перебегают взглядом на Каламуса, а он смотрит удивлённо в ответ. Они пугают фонарщика, который робко поглядывает в сторону Нико и прячется в воротнике поношенного пальто, пестрящего заплатками. Они встречают такой же живой взгляд Кип и находят в её глазах искорки любопытства. Они, в конечном счёте, видят точное своё отражение в зеркальце над раковиной, вглядываясь в него с каким-то страхом потерять всё это: мягкую кровать и родные стены.

Не беспокойся, Нико. От этого сна ты уже не очнёшься.

Нико погибнет вчера, а завтра этот мир развалился.


End file.
